


Waiting

by Abgemeldet



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Higurashi Kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abgemeldet/pseuds/Abgemeldet
Summary: Six months after the well closed itself Inuyasha doesn’t give up hope that he will see Kagome again. His waiting is interrupted by a request of Kaede. Apparently somehow the bow of mount Azusa is still in the era of the warring states. Intrigued by the idea that the bow might help in reopening the well Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango once again head out to challenge the spirit of the mausoleum.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 12





	1. The best shot

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching the final act and rereading the manga I always wondered what happend to the bow? In Yashahime it appears that Kagome got it back? Here is my version of how she may have gotten the bow back.
> 
> Please be kind, english isn’t my first language.

Waiting. This is all what he did for the last six months. 

He sighed as he switched his weight from one foot to the other.

He waited for her to return. It has been six months since they defeated Naraku and the shikon no tama. Six months since he has last seen her. And he hated every second of not being near her, after he finally realized what he feels for her. But he knew that he wasn’t the only one who loved her. Her family was crying as they emerged through the well for the last time. And she was so happy to see them, after being sealed inside the jewel for three whole days while being manipulated to make a wish. And then the well closed, separating him from her.

Most of the time he hung around Kaede‘s hut, much to the old mikos dismay. He was getting on her nerves, always looming around with the look of a dead mans face. So one day she shooed him to Miroku’s and Sango‘s improvised home, as they were in the middle of building a house for their soon-to-be family. They married about a month ago. It was nothing special, just a little ceremony at the village shrine. He was truly happy for them, they deserved happiness. He wished his dearest and only friends only the best, so he wouldn’t want to disturb their new found happiness with his melancholy. So he avoided them, but now he was waiting outside of their half constructed house. He hated waiting.

„Would you look at that! Hoshi-sama, there is a dog in front of the door.“, he heard the demon slayer snicker.  
His ears twitched as he turned around to see the young woman emerge from the door. She looked relaxed, at peace - happy. Thinking about that made him smile a little bit. She had it more than rough. Losing almost her whole family and friends to Naraku’s evil schemes. But now she doesn’t have to fight anymore, Naraku was dead and her brother alive. Now she could start a family with the monk.  
„Oho! Inuyasha, my friend! Finally showing your face here. We haven’t seen you since the wedding. Been pinned to a tree again?“, also the monk popped out of the door.  
He held a hammer in his hand, he most likely was working on the house.  
„We could have needed your half demon strength two days ago when we were putting up the roof. My back is still sore, you know.“, he remarked grinning.  
„Keh! I was busy.“, he lied as he fully turned around to them.  
„But now I can help.“  
Sango handed him a hammer while smiling at him.

„Shippou said he will be back this week. Apparently he finished his last examen for the month. Soon he will be a strong kitsune, I only hope he won’t play any tricks on us.“, Sango mused as she glazed the baseboards with resin.

„That little runt is a few decades to early to trick me.“, the half demon tried hard not to smash his own thumb while nailing the floorboards.  
„You’re sure? You were his favorite victim.“, the monk laughed.  
It’s true that the young fox primarily targeted Inuyasha back in the days of the jewel hunt, but now most of the time Shippou was away too train.  
„That’s true.“, Sango said.  
„By the way, what brings you to our humble home after you avoided us for a whole month? If you’re here for money we can’t be of any assistance.“  
Sango looked sharply at her husband. They knew the last year wasn’t easy for the hanyou, losing the two persons who were closest to his heart. First he lost Kikyou, the first woman he ever let into his heart and then Kagome vanished, the one who healed it. They tried to talk to him, to console him but he always shrugged it of and ran away. He still mourns both losses. He might sometimes be tactless jerk but they knew he doesn’t want to bother them with his sadness, so they waited for him to come to them and talk.  
„The old hag chased me out of the hut and told me to find myself something to do. So I thought you might need some help.“, the half demon answered slightly annoyed.  
„I don’t need money or that kind of stuff.“  
„What a shame, I kind of was hoping that you could be my business partner, you know, now that Sango and I soon will have some expenses.“, he smiled at his wife.  
She averted her eyes and blushed while softly touching her stomach. Inuyasha‘s head snapped around. She didn’t smell any different. Do pregnant women even smell different?  
„It’s still early and we are not quite sure if I’m with child but I feel a little nauseous in the mornings and get dizzy quite often.“, she smiled at him.  
Now he felt like a jerk. He ignored the two while Miroku and a pregnant Sango were building a house for god’s sake.  
„Congratulations. But what kind of business?“, he smiled at the woman before turning to her husband.  
„You see, after I hunted Naraku almost my whole life I required some expertise in demon extermination. Naraku might be gone but they are still dangerous demons out and about so I thought about making a business out of it.“, the monk grinned cunning at his white haired friend.  
„You never change.“, scoffed the half demon.  
They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps at the entrance. The trio turned around and saw Kaede entering the house.  
„ So I see that you cheered up this mopping mutt.“  
„What do you want old hag? First you kick me out and now you are chasing after me?“, Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled.  
Kaede sighed. Slowly the half demon was being himself again, she just doesn’t know if this was good or bad.  
„Foremost I came to examine Sango to make sure that, if she is is with child, she doesn’t overexert herself. Also I have some news that might be interesting for you, Inuyasha.“; the old miko said as she sat down next to Sango.  
Inuyasha looked intrigued. There was nothing that would be interesting for him. Naraku was dead, the jewel purified and Kagome was...  
Kaede hold Sangos wrist feeling her pulse while her other hand felt her forehead. Miroku watched carefully as his wife got examined.  
„You’re all good Sango. Your healthy and so might be your baby, but don’t overdo it. Leave the heavy work to your husband.“, the miko smiled at the demon slayer and patted the back of the young woman’s hand.  
The half demon grew impatient as his leg began to wiggle but he didn’t want to disturb this little family moment between Miroku and Sango. They really going to be a family, huh.  
„Kaede-sama, you said that you have some news for Inuyasha. I would request to tell him or else he will punch a hole in the new floor.“, Miroku noticed the growing impatience of his friend as he tried to calm him down with patting his shoulder.  
Kaede turned to the men.  
„ A man came from a village in the east.“, she began „About six months ago the man saw a strange light erupting from a mountain.“, all three listened carefully. Six months ago they defeated Naraku, was there still danger around? Maybe a detachment of him miraculously survived.  
„A strange light? Like demonic light?“, asked Sango.  
„I don’t think so. The mountain he is talking about was Mount Azusa.“, concluded Kaede.  
Inuyasha looked at her with furrowed brows. Mount Azusa. That’s where Kagome got the longbow with whom she destroyed Naraku. She told him that the spirit of the mausoleum was testing her while looking in to her heart. It used the small speck of darkness in her heart - Kikyou.  
„What could this mean, Kaede-sama?“, Miroku also looked like he was intrigued.  
„Actually that is not all. Apparently a day later he saw something like a shooting star flying towards the mountain glowing in a bright light. I came to the conclusion that this might have been the bow of mount Azusa returning to the mausoleum as Kagome vanished from this era.“.  
Sango looked at Inuyasha. He has sunken deep into his thoughts. So the bow returned. Thinking about it he last saw it when he was with her the final time. In the modern era. He relived this scene over and over again in the last months but he never thought about the bow. It was a mighty weapon but only powerful mikos like Kikyou or Kagome could use it to its full potential. But how did it get back to the era of the warring states? Was it also affected of the well closing, returning to the time it belonged?  
„What do you think Inuyasha?“, asked Miroku „Should we check it out?“.  
„Keh! So the bow returned, so what? It’s not like it will eat some humans at night. Let’s leave it be.“, the half demon lay down on his side resting his head on his hand.  
Where would be the gain if he looked for a stupid bow he couldn’t even use? It’s not like Kagome herself would wait at the mountain or something... right?  
„Inuyasha you might not understand but this bow might be a tool to reopen the bone eater‘s well.“, Inuyasha sat up abruptly looking at the old woman.  
Miroku and Sango looked at him. There might be a way to reopen the well?  
„Wha- This is not possible! The well reacted to the jewel shards, how can a bow open it?“, the half demon looked on the ground.  
Kagome came to this time with the power of the shikon no tama and vanished with it. The power of the well resonated with the jewel so that Kagome could destroy it.  
„You may have seen it yourself the power this bow holds.“, Kaede looked at him with a serious face. She meant it.  
Inuyasha remembered Kagomes shot when she aimed for Naraku the final time.  
„The arrow... disappeared... but Kagome-chan never looked surprised. So she could use the bows power?“, Sango thought about loud.  
„To always hit the mark. The bows true power.“, mumbled Miroku.  
„So what if we get the bow. Kagome isn’t here! She can’t fire it!“, Inuyasha got frustrated. There was no possible way this could work. And thinking about this small ray of hope that emerged in his chest made him angry. He would wait for her... waiting... waiting.  
„Inuyasha don’t get frustrated so easily.“, Kaede scolded him, he let out a small growl but tried to calm himself.  
„The bow and Kagome have a bond and a bow with the power to always hit the mark could be the one thing that opens the well. My spiritual powers might not be as great as my sisters or Kagome‘s but maybe the bow will help us in order to it being reunited with its true wielder.“.  
„That sounds like a plan. When do we depart?“, asked Sango standing up.  
Miroku looked at her surprised before also standing up.  
„Just a moment my beautiful wife, but you are pregnant. You heard Kaede–sama, no adventuring for you.“, he regretted his words right after he saw her face.  
„Oh, this is how it’s rolling now.“, she hissed.  
Miroku cursed himself for his wording.  
„First you marry me and then you knock me up with a child and now you think you can decide over me? That’s not going to happen, Hoshi-sama. I will go with you. I also want to see Kagome-chan again.“, she stemmed her arms on her hip and looked at him like she was ready to tackle him to the ground.  
The monk sighed.  
„Okay, under a few conditions.“  
„Conditions?“  
„Sango, please. I’m only thinking about you.“  
Inuyasha watched the lover’s quarrel and wished to disappear. Was it like this for the others when he and Kagome had an argument? Thinking about her made him look away from the married couple to the old miko.  
„Is there really a slight chance that the well will reopen?“; he asked her.  
„There is no guarantee but at the moment this is the best shot we have.“  
He clenched is fist. There was a way. The chance might be small, but maybe he could see her again. He doesn’t have to wait anymore.  
„We will wait for Kohaku to return, so we can take Kirara with us and be faster.“, Sango said seemingly given in to the conditions.  
„When will he be back? He is gone for like a month. I last saw him at your wedding.“, Inuyasha looked at Sango.  
After Naraku was dead Kohaku took of to train to be a stronger demon slayer and helping people in need. He only came back when he doesn’t have a job or when he needed some advise from his sister.  
„He should be back any day now. He never stayed away longer than a month.“, Sango said.  
Inuyasha sighed. So more waiting for him. But it wasn’t like the bow would run away from them, they got time.


	2. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio journeys to Mount Azusa! But what awaits them there?

The next week felt like the longest week Inuyasha ever been trough. The work on Miroku‘s and Sango‘s house helped him a little to not go crazy.  
The couple was happy that he stopped avoiding them, even if he didn’t talk much about his feelings or what he was thinking about their trip to the mausoleum. Miroku and Sango decided to not push him and just be there for him. The monk started to pursue the half demon to join his business after they retrieved the bow and Inuyasha eventually gave in.

„It would be just like in the old days. Traveling to villages in need, fighting demons. And of course you will get your fair share of profit.“, Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting on the porch of the house.  
The monk was sipping some sake while he looked at the stars. Sango was preparing her weapons inside the house, Kohaku could be back tomorrow and she wanted to depart a day after he returned.  
Inuyasha placed Tessaiga against his shoulder and looked to the sky.  
„Fair share my ass. I will be the one who does all the dirty work in the end.“  
The monk laughed and took another sip. His friend looked through his schemes pretty fast.  
„Say Inuyasha, what will you do when our plan works?“, he looked at the young man.  
„What do you mean?“  
„When the well is open again, what will you do? Will you ask Kagome-sama to live together with you? Will you go to her era?“  
The hanyou stayed silent. He never thought about it. Would he ask Kagome to stay with him or would he go to live with her. Her era was strange. It was loud there, the sky was always bright even at night. People wore strange clothes and spoke strange. But it was her home, he could never ask her to leave all that behind and live with him. It would be selfish, and he did enough selfish things in the past. Always pushing her aside.  
„I will cross that bridge when I come to it. There is still no guarantee it will even work. Even if we get that stupid bow.“  
Miroku chuckled and turned back to face the starry sky. He knew that his friend wasn’t the best when it came to voicing his feelings, more so if it involved Kagome.  
„Don’t be so pessimistic. We can at least try. Kagome-sama sure is waiting for you.“  
„Maybe.“, the half demon looked on the ground.  
The monks head snapped around.  
„You told her how you feel before she disappeared, right?“  
The half demon sighed. He didn’t. But she knew how he felt about her, right? Kagome saw such stuff.  
„Why didn’t you tell her? After all you two been trough? Your such an idiot.“  
„There never was a chance! After Kikyou died the next thing I knew we were in Naraku’s body and then the well closed.“, he mumbled.  
He knew he was an idiot. Kagome always told him that she wanted to stay at his side and he just took it for granted.  
„I’m not the only one who loves and needs Kagome. I could never force her to stay with me. So when the well really will open again all I can do is hope that she still wants to be with me.“  
Miroku smiled. Inuyasha became so mature. He wasn’t the same bratty boy he was when they first met.  
„My Inuyasha, you finally became an adult! I’m so proud of you!“, the monk faked wiping away a tear and patted his friend’s shoulder.  
„Shut it you stupid monk. Go and help your wife! Kohaku could be back tomorrow then we can already go.“, he stood up, jumped of the porch and disappeared in the forest.  
Miroku looked after him with a little grin on his face.  
„He really is an idiot.“, he said while he drank his sake.

It would take another three days for Kohaku to return. Inuyasha noticed that the boy became a little taller. They told him about their plan to go to Mount Azusa to retrieve the bow and that they needed Kirara . Kohaku was alright with that since he could use a little break.  
„Thank you, Kohaku. We won’t take long only two maybe three days. You can stay at our place.“, Sango already changed in her demon slayer armor and was shouldering Hiraikotsu.  
Miroku looked a little bit troubled. His pregnant wife looked like she was going to war, but there was no way in changing her mind. He tried a whole week to do so. Even tough her pregnancy symptoms were getting worse.  
„Sure thing Ane-ue. I hope you can get the bow to bring Kagome-sama back.“, said the young boy as he petted Kirara‘s head.  
Kaede looked at the trio and felt nostalgic, the last months sure were quiet like the days of the jewel hunt never happened.  
„Be careful, you three. The spirit of the mausoleum will test you. It can cast powerful illusions.“  
Inuyasha grunted.  
„I know. Kagome told me about it after she was there the first time.“, he said while adjusting Tessaiga at his hip.  
If something happens he would just fight his way trough, like he always did.  
„We‘re off! Take a good rest, Kohaku!“, Sango was getting on the demon cat together with Miroku.  
They took of and Inuyasha followed them on foot.  
„Be careful, Ane-ue!“, Kohaku waved after them.

The journey was rather quiet. No one talked. They headed east to a formation of mountains in the distance where Mount Azusa was located. If they would hold they pace they could reach it tomorrow at noon, including an overnight rest. Inuyasha looked at his companions. It was like the old days. The only thing that was missing was the weight of a young woman on his back. He looked ahead again. He only could hope.

The sun was setting when they arrived at a small forest between some rice fields. A good place to camp during the night. Sango and Miroku climbed from Kirara‘s back. The demon cat de-transformed in a flash of fire and jumpend in Sango‘s arms.  
„Thank you, Kirara.“, she said.  
„We should reach the mountain tomorrow at noon if we don’t meet any complications.“, said the monk as he stretched his back „Just like the good old days. This sure brings back memories.“, he slid an arm over his wife’s shoulder.  
„If you want it to be like in the good old days I can find a mountain monkey and a nest of bees to chase you around.“, joked the half demon while he gathered some sticks for a fire in the undergrowth.  
Sango chuckled at her husband’s dumbfounded face.  
When the fire was started Sango put a kettle above it and prepared a simple stew with the few wild roots and herbs she could find. As they sat around the fire and enjoyed their meal Inuyasha raised his voice:  
„You know that you didn’t have to come with me. You’re finally living a peaceful life and are awaiting a child. I could never forgive myself if something happens.“  
„Inuyasha, you’re not the only one who misses Kagome-chan. We couldn’t even say goodbye to her. So it’s only natural for us to help you.“, Sango scolded him.  
„Talking about missing. Wasn’t Shippo supposed to come back around this week? He will be quite angry that we left without him.“, the monk laughed trying to lift the mood.  
„He wouldn’t be helpful anyway, that little pipsqueak.“, Inuyasha laughed a little thinking about how the little fox would always cower behind Kagome in fear during a fight.  
„So what exactly is our plan. The last time we were there the spirit only let Kagome-chan enter the mausoleum. Will we force our way in? Can we even do that?“.  
„Keh, I will use Tessaiga and stick it up that spirits ass till it gives us the bow. Works every time.“, the half demon grinned sure of his victory.  
Getting the bow was not the problem for him. He feared the moment Kaede would use the bow to shoot in the well and it wouldn’t work. Miroku sighed.  
„Inuyasha, my friend, not all problems can be resolved with a sword. Kagome-sama has a very strong will and even she barley escaped the illusion of the spirit. Don’t take it lightly. We should at first try to get to the mausoleum, then we can negotiate with the spirit and if that doesn’t work, then you can use force.“  
„Or we just use force. Come on this isn’t the first spirit I fought.“, he waved it of.  
„If you say so...“  
They group soon laid down to rest. Inuyasha sat up in a tree watching Mount Azusa in the distance.

The next morning Inuyasha learned first hand that being pregnant wasn’t so easy as he thought. Sango was leaning over a bush and vomited for the last ten minutes while her husband rubbed her back trying to comfort her. He felt kind of guilty, since technically he was the one who did this to her.  
„Are you really alright? When you take Kirara and turn around you can be in the village by the afternoon.“, Miroku handed her a piece of cloth to wipe her mouth.  
„Don’t be ridiculous. We talked about this, I’m pregnant and not sick. My mother was fighting demons while she was 6 months pregnant with me. I think I can handle a nice walk up a mountain.“, she wiped her mouth and shouldered her weapon.  
„That would explain a lot...“, the monk simply gave up by now.  
Inuyasha didn’t dared to disturb them, if he did so and Sango’s pregnancy hormones kicked in he might lose an ear. Like she read his mind the demon slayer suddenly looked sharply at the half demon.  
„Let’s go!“, she declared. Kirara transformed in her bigger form and they took of.  
Without any disturbances they arrived at the foot of the mountain a little bit earlier than they thought. In front of them was the seemingly endless stairs which led up to the mausoleum. The forest covering the mountain was shrouded in thick mist.  
„Okay, here we are. Inuyasha, can you smell anything out of the ordinary?“, Miroku was looking around, he wasn’t feeling anything weird or demonic. Which was good.  
The half demon sticked is nose in the air trying to catch any scents. But all he could smell were his friends and the scent of the woods and mist.  
„Nothing funny around. It should be safe going up.“

Now it was getting real. They really would get the bow and bring Kagome back. Inuyasha furrowed his brows, he would see her again, he didn’t have to wait anymore. They walked up the stairs. They ran and ran. But the end of the stairs never got any closer. Also Inuyasha couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched.  
„Just like last time! The spirit really doesn’t want anyone near the mausoleum!“, Sango‘s hold around Hirakotsu‘s handle got stronger as they stopped to analyze the situation.  
Last time they were here Kagome would vanish from Koga‘s back and the rest would find themselves back at the bottom of the stairs. It was futile, how could they get to the top of the mountain?  
„Maybe we should lure the spirit out? Then we could talk to it. Sango try throwing Hiraikotsu!“, the monk got behind his wife as she threw the monstrous boomerang as it was nothing towards the top of the stairs.  
With a booming sound it flew towards the end of the stairs, only to vanish in thin air.  
„What the hell?“, yelled the woman as her weapon disappeared.  
Not many seconds after the boomerangs disappearance the group heard a familiar sound emerging from below them. Hiraikotsu was breaking trough the mist below them. Miroku got out of the way as quick as he could, Sango jumped up to catch the boomerang.  
„Well that was weird.“, she mumbled to herself.  
„Seems like the spirit doesn’t want to talk!“, Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and getting ready to defend himself and his friends.  
Miroku looked around. He couldn’t see anything but stairs and the foggy forest. He turned to Inuysaha:  
„Don’t be hasty. We can still lure it out somehow, it might already watch us.“, he turned back to the forest.  
As he blinked he found himself back at the foot of the mountain. After a second of confusion pure panic shook him.  
„Sang-“.  
„I’m here, Houshi-sama!“, he heard his wife right next to him.  
He turned to her, she was unharmed, but also confused. After feeling relieved that she was alright he looked for Inuyasha. The half demon wasn’t with them. It was just like last time, but now the spirit was testing Inuyasha.  
„Seems like this mountain doesn’t like us very much.“, Sango said putting Kirara on her shoulder.  
„Yeah, seems like it. But I’m worried about Inuyasha. Impatient as he may be he might tear down this whole mountain.“, the monk said gripping his staff tighter.  
„Well the stairs were no good and flying to the top of the mountain might not be a good idea either, but we can try.“, Sango suggested.  
Miroku shook his head: „The spirit chose to test Inuyasha. Interfering might be a bad idea. We should wait. When he is not back in an hour we will try.“

„Miroku! Sango! Where are you?“, the half demon shouted in the depths of the foggy woods.  
He only looked away for a second and they were gone. What is the meaning of this? Was this a trick of the spirit or maybe a trap? He gripped the handle of his sword tighter. He couldn’t smell anything either. Only the mist, which he could swear was getting thicker. Suddenly he heard footsteps descending from the top of of the stairs. He turned around. He almost let go of his sword when he saw the person standing only a few meters away from him. There she stood.  
„Kagome...“  
She wore white robes wich highly contrasted her black hair. Expect her clothes she just looked like the last time he saw her. She came closer, smiling at him with the smile he missed so much.  
He shook his head. This must be an illusion. He couldn’t even smell her, it was like she wasn’t there. Even when she stood only a few steps away from him he couldn’t catch any scent.  
„You are not her. How dare you take that form!“, he yelled.  
The figure only smiled putting a hand on his cheek. He was unable to move. How much he had yearned for her to touch him again.  
„It’s okay, Inuyasha.“, her voice also sounded exactly like he remembered.  
He looked in to her eyes.  
„It’s okay. You can stop waiting and can finally be with the one you love the most.“, her other hand touched his chest.  
Yeah that was right, he was with her. He could finally be happy and settle down with the one who loved him like he was.  
„You can finally die.“, that took him off guard. What was she talking about?  
„You can finally be with Kikyou.“


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha faces the spirits trial

„You can finally die. You can finally be with Kikyou.“  
He looked at her shocked. What did she mean die? Being with Kikyou? He broke out of his trance and pushed the apparition away from him. It fell on the stairs behind it but was still smiling warmly at him. He was getting angry. How could he be fooled by such a simple trick?  
„You are not her. She never would tell me stupid crap like that.“, he pointed his sword at it.  
The spirit got up, smiling:  
„Don’t try to be strong. I can look in your heart, you’re tired of waiting, you are slowly giving up hope. You don’t even believe that the bow can bring her back. You will never see each other again.“, it got closer to him again, it was almost flying.  
„She would be alright with it, you know. She most likely gave up hope as well. She wants you to be happy, even if it means your death.“  
„Shut up!“, he yelled and pierced Tessaiga through the spirits chest. It hurt him al little bit, he knew that wasn’t the real Kagome but seeing her getting impaled made him wince inside.  
The spirit looked a little surprised. There was no blood. Suddenly the ground rumbled and big cracks appeared on the stairs. They started to get bigger as the ground continued to shake. Inuyasha wasn’t quick enough to jump away and fell into it towards the darkness. The spirit remained floating in the air watching him fall.

He fell. He couldn’t see anything, there was only darkness around him. He could feel his sword in his hands. This has to be an illusion, but it felt so real, either way he was in danger and didn’t know what to do.  
Suddenly the rocky wall of a cliff appeared next to him. He took Tessaiga and instinctively rammed it into the stone, his fall was stopped abruptly , something cracked in his shoulder. It hurt like hell, his shoulder must have been dislocated. He looked around. He was hanging on a wall of stone but he couldn’t saw the top or the bottom do to thick mist. The sky was gray and he couldn’t see the sun. Was this still an illusion? But the pain in his shoulder was real. He had to defeat the spirit and find the others.  
„You really are strong willed aren’t you, Inuyasha?“, speaking of the devil. The apparition floated next to him, still using Kagome‘s face.  
„You damn bastard. Stop your stupid games and stop using her face!“, he shouted while trying to pull his sword out of the cliff. He grunted in pain. His shoulder hurt like hell.  
„Why are you struggling so much? All you had to do was to fall to your death and be reunited with the woman you love the most. Kagome sure knows how you feel. She knows that she will always be the second best for you.“, its face was emotionless.  
„Quit your babbling! Kagome knows that she is the one I care about the most!“  
„Are you sure about this? Let me show you something.“, it turned to the right and pointed at something opposite of the cliff. Inuyasha looked in the direction.  
Another stone formation could be seen. The eyes of the half demon widened, on the edge of the cliff hung Kagome. She wore her school uniform and held the bow of Mount Azusa in her other hand, clearly struggling. Above her, leaned over the edge, stood a figure in white robes and long white hair. The half demon couldn’t see the face of the person but was almost sure that it was the spirit of the mausoleum. This must have been the test Kagome went trough. She never told him that this test included her hanging over a bottomless abyss.   
„This was the time I tested the girl’s heart.“, the spirit confirmed his thoughts.  
„She had such a pure heart, but there was a darkness deep within it.“  
He looked bewildered at the spirit.  
„Let go, Kagome. I will give you the bow but only if you show me that your intent is selfless.“, the white haired figure said to the young girl.  
„You wish to safe that woman knowing that if she survives your beloved man will choose her. Do you really wish to safe her?“  
Kagome looked at the bow with a sad look in her eyes.  
„I know that I will always be in second place. But I want Inuyasha to be happy, even... even if it’s without me.“, she looked directly in Inuyasha’s eyes when she let go and fell into the thick mist.  
„Kagome! No!“, the stone around his sword crumbled and gave Tessaiga free.  
He also fell in the mist only to find darkness yet again behind it. He didn’t know what to do. He swung aimlessly with Tessaiga hoping to hit something, when thorny vines shot out of the void, they wrapped themselves around him, cutting his flesh where he wasn’t protected by the fur of the firerat. He growled and tried to struggle free only making the vines tighter. A flower field came into view. There were bloody red flowers everywhere and in the middle of it stood Kagome showing him her back. Wind made her hair flow lightly.   
„She felt guilty.“, the spirit of the mausoleum appeared next to him.  
He looked at it, unsure what it meant. Why should Kagome feel guilty? All she ever did for him was being gracious, loving and selfless.  
„She blamed herself that the miko had to die. She thought if she were a little bit stronger she could have saved her. Seeing you suffer made her feel like it was all her fault.“, his heart throbbed when he heard this.  
Kagome turned around with a sad look on her face. Bloody tears run down her checks as she looked at him.  
Now he recognized the flower field. It was the flower field of that creepy demon who was using the sadness of people’s hearts as fertilizer for the flowers.  
„She saw it that day. That you wanted to be with her, with Kikyou. You would have gladly followed the miko in death if she didn’t stop you. That’s another thing she feels guilty about. Her love wasn’t enough to help you out of your grief“.  
He shook his head. That was only because he was influenced by the demonic flowers. His grief of Kikyou‘s death was still so fresh back then, but he ... he sensed something wet on his face. He could smell his own blood. He knew what it was, bloody tears were falling from his eyes.   
„I’m sorry, Inuyasha.“, Kagome came closer, the vines now started to wrap around her legs, cutting her skin.   
Inuyasha tried to get free and rip the vines which were hurting her into shreds. He knew that this was only an illusion but he couldn’t stand it zu see her being hurt.  
„I wasn’t strong enough to safe Kikyou. I’m so sorry.“, she fell on her knees in front of him, the vines now wrapping her waist.  
„It’s okay, Inuyasha. I understand. Follow Kikyou, my love for you was always unrequited. I’m just a shallow copy of your true love. We should’ve never met to begin with. You don’t have to wait for me anymore.“  
He looked at her and clenched his fists. How dare this spirit.  
„Shut up!“, he yelled.  
„How dare you using her face and say such things! What I made her go trough is unforgivable, I know that! I always pushed her aside, denying my own feelings but...“, he looked at the illusion of Kagome in front of him. She gave him an emotionless look while the bloody tears still streamed down her face.  
„She would never want me to die! Kikyou was the first women I ever loved, that is true! But the one who held my hand when I was lonely and grieving was Kagome! The reason I have friends now is her! She loves me the way I am! I’m an idiot for never telling her that, but she is the one I love the most!“, the vines around him disappeared. He stumbled as he got free. There were no wounds. The flowers around him turned white.  
He kneeled down to the false Kagome, which was looking on the ground, her face was hidden by her hair.  
„I will wait as long as it takes. Even when the bow doesn’t work I will wait, we all will wait for her. And she will wait for me, for us. Kagome is strong, she will find a way.“, he said in a calm tone.  
The illusion looked up. The bloody tears were gone and it was smiling. The flowers on the whole field turned white before a gush of wind made them disappear. Only Inuyasha and the illusion of Kagome were left behind in a bright warm light. The clothes of the illusion turned into the white robes of the spirit as it stood up. It stretched its arm out and let the bow appear in its hand.  
„You are rather interesting. I will give you the bow, it already chose Kagome as its true wielder, there is no point in keeping it.“, it hold the bow towards Inuyasha for him to take it.  
„But there is no guarantee it will work, as powerful as the bow may be. Maybe you have to wait longer than you think.“.  
The half demon smiled as he took the bow.  
„I would wait five hundred years if it’s necessary. I was born to be with her.“  
„I wish both of you to meet each other again.“, said the spirit smiling as it disappeared.  
Inuyasha looked around he was on top of the stairs, in front of him was the mausoleum. He looked at the bow. He got it. He would bring her back for sure and tell her how much he loves her. He turned around and ran down the stairs. It wouldn’t take long till he got to the bottom where Sango and Miroku looked at him relived.  
„Inuyasha! Your okay. You suddenly vanished!“, shouted Sango running towards him.  
„So you got the bow.“, Miroku remarked smiling at him.  
„Yeah, piece of cake!“, he waved with it.  
The monk sighed as he turned around:  
„Of course. Let’s head back. If we hurry we can be back in the village before the sun sets.“, he headed towards his wife and Kirara.  
Inuyasha furrowed his brows and looked at the bow.   
„It wasn’t easy.“, he began.  
Miroku and Sango looked at him surprised. Normally he was to proud to admit something was difficult.  
„The spirit showed me illusions of Kagome, who told me to forget her, that we will never meet again. I almost fell for them.“, he grinned at them.  
„I see, so your thick skull once again saved your butt.“, said the monk slightly hitting the half demon’s head with his staff.  
The half demon pushed it away grinning.  
„You could say so.“ 

The journey back to the village was even easier. As the sun was setting they arrived at the outer skirts of the small village.  
„You are so mean!“, a voice whined as they got closer to Kaedes hut.  
Shippou stood on the roof of the hut puffing his checks and crossing his arms. He got back yesterday only to be told that his friends were adventuring. He was left out yet again.  
„Ah, Shippou! Welcome back!“, Sango greeted him, feeling slightly guilty.  
The young fox jumped down the roof and on Inuyashas head pulling his hair.  
„You left me behind again! I could help you with whatever you were doing! I got a lot stronger!“  
Inuyasha took him by the collar and smacked him on the head with the bow.  
„Quit whining, you brat! We didn’t need your help. Focus on growing bigger!“  
The fox rubbed his head when he noticed the bow in the hand of the half demon.  
„That’s Kagome’s bow! It’s still here?“, he yelled struggling free.  
„Oh, I see you’re back!“, Kaede came out of her hut looking at the group.  
Her eye widened when she saw the bow in Inuyasha‘s hand.  
„You made it. You really got the bow.“, she was slightly amazed.  
„Why do you need the bow?“, asked Shippou looking between Inuyasha and Kaede.  
Miroku stepped forward after he climbed down from Kirara’s back.  
„Kaede-sama thinks that the bow might reopen the well.“, he said.  
Shippou‘s eyes grew larger and a smile was brightening up his faces. He jumped on Inuyasha‘s shoulder. He knew what this meant.  
„So we can bring Kagome back?! That’s great! She surely is waiting on the other side! Let’s hurry“, he looked in the face of the half demon.  
Inuyasha smiled at him:  
„Yeah, let’s hurry!“  
The group walked to the well. It was not far away, but when they arrived it was almost dark. Inuyasha looked at the bottom. It had to work.  
He handed the bow to Kaede.  
„Listen Inuyasha, there is no guarantee it will work.“, she said taking the bow from him.  
The hanyou nodded looking at the well again. He knew that.  
„If it won’t work I just have to wait a little longer. We all will wait. I know that she will return, she is as persistent as me, if not more.“  
Miroku, Sango and Shippou grinned. Yes, they would wait together.  
Kaede stood in front of the well and stretched the string of the bow while aiming at the bottom.  
All around her hoped. They all hoped to see their dear friend again.  
The miko let go of the arrow. With a bright light the arrow was flying towards the bottom of the well. A bright flash erupted from the well as the group rushed towards it and looked at the bottom when the light ebbed. The arrow was gone. It worked!  
„Go, Inuyasha! Go get Kagome!“, Shippou yelled.  
The half demon nodded. He jumped in the well, a warm light embraced him. It worked! It really worked! He would see her again and tell her what he feels for her. The light vanished. He looked up, hoping to see the wooden ceiling of the old well house in Kagome’s era. But all he saw was the faces of his friends. They looked disheartened, Shippou was already crying.   
„Well, now it is up to Kagome. We have to wait a little longer.“, he said smiling sadly.

He would wait. As long as it would take.

——––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

„I‘m home!“, Kagome yelled as she closed the front door behind her.  
She had a long day. School was really getting crazy with midterm exams right around the corner.   
Her mother looked out of the kitchen wearing an apron.  
„Welcome back, Kagome. Dinner will be ready in an hour.“, she smiled at her before returning in the room she came from.  
Kagome went up the stairs to her room and put her bag on the desk. She still had homework to do, but first she had to make her daily visit to the well. It has already been a year since it closed, since she saw her friends. Since she saw him. She looked at her hands. There were still calluses on it resulting from using her bow to fighting demons. But they were slowly fading. Her new school had an archery club, but she couldn’t bring her self to join. It would only remember her of her time fighting alongside her comrades against Naraku for the jewel shards. After the well closed it took her a week to leave her room and another to return to school. She was so sad, it was like a part of her self was still beyond the well.   
She changed from her uniform into some comfortable clothes. She left her room again and ran out of the house towards the well house. She slowly opened the door. She did this almost every day, and every time she hoped that she would open the door and would see a men in a red. She was disappointed every time. She walked down the stairs towards the well and looked in the darkness.   
„Why aren’t you coming? Do you miss me? Are you even trying to get through the well?“, she whispered.  
She shook her head. Of course he was trying! Like she did. She sat on the edge of the well and jumped in it. And yet again nothing happened. She only fell on her knees.  
„It’s okay. We will meet again. We are waiting for each other, aren’t we, Inuyasha?“, she would wait as long as it would take, because he as well would never give up. She looked at the ceiling.

„Huh? Since when was there an arrow in the ceiling?“


End file.
